


Pop Goes the Weasel

by TheOtherOdinson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6x22, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOdinson/pseuds/TheOtherOdinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel opens the door to Purgatory and takes in the Leviathans, one more unexpected guest arrives to the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Goes the Weasel

**Author's Note:**

> I started work on this over three years ago (yikes!). I've since fallen out of SPN, but this fic was so close to being finished I decided to go back to it. Here it is - my SPN combined AU/fix-it story for the ending scene of 6x22, starting right after Castiel has absorbed the Leviathans. Enjoy!

"You can't imagine what's it's like. There're all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls."

"Sounds sexy. Exit stage Crowley."

And the demon vanished. To the surprise of no one.

Castiel turned his attention to his brother. "Now what's the matter, Raphael? Somebody clip your wings?"

"Okay, looks like somebody needs a time-out," a loud, obnoxious, _familiar_ voice cut into the tense stand-off. There was a snap of fingers, followed by another painfully bright flash of light. Castiel had just enough time to look confused before he vanished. And standing just behind where he has been...

"Gabriel!" Raphael looked gob-smacked.

Dean echoed the sentiment. "You! You're supposed to be dead. What the hell?"

Gabriel sauntered closer to the centre of the room, trademark smirk in place. "Oh, please! Like I'd let that happen. I'll admit my showdown with Luci didn't go exactly as I planned, but come on! It's not like I was just going to let him kill me. Now," Gabriel grinned broadly and held out his arms, "who wants the first hug? How about you, Sam?"

Dean caught sight of his brother slowing entering the door behind Gabriel. He and Bobby exchanged a quick look of relief at the sight of Sam walking around upright. "Sam, you okay?"

Sam nodded as he started edging his way around the archangels to reach his brother.

"Whoa, kiddo! I hope you got the number of the Mack truck that ran your ass down!" Gabriel said as he looked over at Sam, then did a double-take and pulled a face. "Oh. Yikes. Sorry, kid."

"Shut your mouth!" Dean snapped. He watched Bobby briefly squeeze Sam on the shoulder as Dean gave him his own once-over. Not good. And he didn't even need angel-vision to tell him that. Big-brother-vision worked just as well, thank you.

"Sorry, I'm late to the party," Sam tried to smile but couldn't pull it off. "Seems like I missed the interesting parts," he said looking at Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled, bright and sunny, as if to make up for Sam's aborted effort. "Yep! Here I am. Rumours of my death were greatly exaggerated. Sorry you guys wasted all those tears."

Raphael took one step closer and stopped. "But you did die," Raphael said. "Lucifer struck you down. We all felt it. I don't understand. Gabriel, how could you survive?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Helloooo! Trickster! After all this time Earth-side there's a lot of pagan in this magnificent bod." He gestured at himself and twirled.

"So where have you been this whole time? You sonuvabitch! You survived and then what? Just took off and left us all holding the bag?" Dean yelled, fists clenched. "Why didn't you come back and help us? Why show up now?"

Raphael got there first. "Purgatory. You died and were sent to Purgatory."

Gabriel smacked his hands together and winked at his brother (sister?). "Got it one, Raphie. You always were the smart one."

"Don't call me Raphie!" Raphael snapped, narrowing her (his?) eyes.

"Aw, what's the matter, Raphie? Aren't you happy to see me? What's it been -- two, three millennia?"

"My name is Raphael," she snapped. "It is the name our Father gave me and I have no need of another. Especially not from _you_."

"Geez, after all this time you still haven't removed that stick you have lodged up your..."

"Um, excuse me. I hate to interrupt your family reunion, but what the hell just happened here?" Dean demanded. "Purgatory? What, because you went pagan you got dumped in Purgatory with the rest of the dead monsters?"

"Hey! Did I call you names when you came back from the dead?"

Dean resisted the urge to pull his gun and start shooting. "You're an archangel. You couldn't mojo your way out?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Duh! Not without access to a door, genius. Weren't you paying attention just now when my feather-brained brothers decided to pop it open?"

"Where's Cas?" Sam asked.

Gabriel smirked. "Where do you think?"

"You sent him to Purgatory? What, for good?" Dean was appalled at the thought.

"Pfft! Of course not. Just needed to put him somewhere secure so his unwanted passengers don't get any ideas. Friggin' Leviathans."

Raphael looked aghast. "Leviathans? Gabriel, what are you saying?"

"Leviathan? Like from the Bible?" Bobby asked.

"Nah, just the first beasts."

"Huh?" Dean wondered if he was the only one who felt lost. He exchanged looks with Sam and Bobby. Nope, not just him then.

Gabriel huffed a huge sigh. "Long before Dad created angel and man he created the first beasts," he recited. "The Leviathans. And boy, did they eat everything! Dad had to create Purgatory just to have somewhere to put them. When the little angel that could decided to crack open a cold one he got a little bit more than the cool refreshing taste of millions of souls. The Leviathans were the worm hidden in the bottom of the can."

Gabriel looked disapprovingly at his brother. "You should have known better, Raphael. I know you were still young when I was dealing with them, but you know how dangerous they are. You don't mess with Purgatory. Dad said never to touch it for a reason, y'know."

"Wait, you dealt with them? You just said they were created before angels," Dean said.

"They were," Gabriel said. "Then came the archangels. Dad was having a busy week. When he realized how out of control those little monsters were he created Purgatory. And yours truly was the poor bastard tasked with rounding them all up and shoving their big chompers through the door. What an easy job that was - not!"

"And those things are _in_ Cas?" Dean wanted to be clear because - gross.

"Yup. They caught wind of the door about to open and decided to catch a ride out. Guess I can't blame them. I did the same thing. Except for the diving into my little bro and getting all tangled up in his grace part, 'cause really? That's plain nasty." Gabriel shuddered.

"And you're the one that put those things in Purgatory?"

"What, am I talking in Swedish? That what I just said, dumbass."

"Then how come you got stuck there for so long? Why couldn't you just use the same door you used the first time to get out?" Dean asked.

For a brief moment Gabriel looked a little sheepish. "Well, there's lots of reasons. Complicated angel reasons that your pea-sized human brains couldn't comprehend. Not without turning to mush anyway. No offence, Sam."

Dean let that pass, for now. He was on to something. He smiled slowly, smile turning smug. "You forgot where it was." Gabriel glared at him and Dean knew he had it right. "Big, bad archangel forgot where he left the exit sign."

Sam looked baffled. "How can you forget how to find a door?"

Gabriel huffed. "Oh please! What did you have for breakfast three weeks ago Thursday?"

"What? I don't know."

"Yeah, exactly. Yet I'm supposed to remember a door I used exactly one time a zillion years ago? I'm good, but I'm not my Father, nor do I try to be, unlike my idiot brother." He looked over at Raphael. "Not you, Raphie, the other one."

Raphael fumed silently.

"You locked them away, then you got dumped in there with them. Didn't any of those things recognize you?" Bobby asked.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders high up around his ears. "So maybe a few did. I can take care of myself."

"Uh-huh. But you're an archangel. What's going to happen to Cas?" Dean wanted to know.

Gabriel waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, stop worrying. Sure they're probably going to punt him around a little over there - y'okay maybe a lot - but he's tough. He can take it. Might do him some good. Make him think twice the next time he gets it in his head to ransack Purgatory."

"So what, you're going to leave him there?"

"Eh. Just for a little while, then I'll pop over and pick him up. I'll just need to hold him up by the wings and shake all the Purgatory cooties off him before I bring him home. Oh and don't think that kid isn't going to be grounded for, like, the next millennium."

"What happens now?" Sam asked quietly, looking at Gabriel. "You're back. Does that mean... does all the fighting stop. Or do you just go back to not getting involved."

"Kiddo, that's a conversation for another time. Right now, I think we should concentrate on getting you back to rights, whaddya say?"

"Back off! You're not going near him."

"Aw, don't get your shorts in a knot, Deano. Wouldn't dream of hurting one magnificent hair on your baby bro's head. But we really need to get that wall mortared up and fast before your bro goes for a joyride down Insano Express with my big bro riding shotgun in his noggin'. 'Cause really, do you see any way for _that_ to end well?" 

Sam gave Gabriel a look so filled with hope, it hurt Dean to see.

"You saying you can help him?" Dean asked.

"Hey, don't look at me. Healing was never my thing. But no worries, 'cause Raphie here was the best there ever was at healing the sick and infirm. And, y'know, the bat-shit crazy. No offence, Sam."

Forget a lemon, Raphael looked like she'd sucked down the whole tree. "I will not touch that abomination. He is the reason Michael is imprisoned with Lucifer, Gabriel. He is the reason Heaven has been left in chaos. You cannot expect me to reward him for the havoc he has wreaked upon us all."

"Hey!" Dean snapped.

"Look guys, I know I've been out of town for awhile, but I still know two things," Gabriel interrupted smoothly. "One, Heaven brought its chaos on itself by not minding its own beeswax. If Michael wasn't so obsessed with being Dad's perfect soldier, he'd have known to leave well enough alone and not let things get to the point where he got tossed in Luci's cell.

"And two," Gabriel threw up two fingers, charging ahead before Raphael could respond. "Clearly, you've forgotten that 'the abomination' wasn't wreaking havoc all by his lonesome. If you think Heaven's in chaos now, just wait until Winchester the Elder here is trying to kick in the door if Junior doesn't regain hold of all his marbles. Or at least the really important ones."

"I will not do it! I do not understand how you can even ask this of me, after everything."

"Because, Raphie. Because I _am_ asking you, after everything." Gabriel took a few steps closer, lowering his tone and sounding more serious than Dean had ever heard him. "Because after everything, believe it or not, it's the least we can do."

"Forget it," Dean interrupted. "That psycho's not touching Sam. We'll wait for Cas to get back. He broke the wall, he can fix it. He said he would. He promised."

Gabriel spun around sharply on his heel. "Not going to happen, Deano. Sorry to disillusion, but no way is Castiel going to have the juice to patch up the hole in your brother's head. Not without Purgatory's power." He stabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "But Raphael? Kinda made for this sort of thing. You want Sam to be sane and whole? You need to get over yourselves.

"All of you," he added, shooting a stern look over at his own brother.

"Do it."

"Sam..."

"Dean, no. Please. I want him to fix it."

"We don't have to decide right now." Dean tried to force reassurance in his smile.

Sam looked back with bleak eyes. "I can see him, Dean. Lucifer. I can see him. I can hear him. I want it to stop. Please."

Dean blew a breath out through his nose, slow and steady. He nodded. "Okay. Okay, we'll do it then. But," he added, with a look at the angels that promised he'd take them apart feather by feather if he had to, "you'd better not make is worse or I swear..."

"Yeah, yeah, we know. You'll hunt us for all eternity or whatever," went Gabriel's breezy reply. "It's all good. Raphael, you're up."

Raphael's expression was mutinous.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "Tick-tock. Let's go. Things to do. Places to be. Civil wars to avert."

Raphael grumbled as she stalked across the room to Sam, but said nothing.

"Yeesh!" Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Whoever though I'd end being the mature, responsible one in this family."

"Not me," Dean muttered darkly.

Gabriel grinned at him.

  


 The End.


End file.
